creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Somarinoa's Miscellaneous Art
This gallery showcases Creativity Wiki founder Somarinoa's various art that does not fit amongst other articles; this list will absolutely grow exponentially over time. This article WILL include some obscene and offensive material not suited for all patrons. Viewer discretion is advised... or will be. Right now it's perfectly fine. Miscellaneous Gallery Bleh Thor.png|Bleh Thor (former MSN avatar, used when burnt out) Charlie Equals Fag.gif|"Charlie Equals Fag" (Old Livejournal post image) Curtis Vodka Irken.png|"Curtis Vodka" in Irken, for DJ Curtis Vodka CVTrax Logo 800x.png|DJ CVTrax Logo at 800x original size (Commission) Doramon.png|Doramon Error Message 1.png|"Error Message #1" Every Bicycle Ever.png|Every Bicycle Ever Firefly Aversion.png|Firefly Aversion (Weird image that popped into my head listening to Owl City's Fireflies) Fishsticks Anonymous.png|Fishsticks Anonymous (Random semi-actual 2010 event) Somarinoa Going Crazy.png|Going Crazy (Subconscious art when Grandmother went to hospital) Halloran Family Xmas 2013.png|Halloran Family X-mas 2013 (Christmas sprite image I drew for my family) Hitler's Bday 2012.png|Hitler's Bday 2012 (Drawn to annoy a bunch of people talking about the day for pot smoking purposes) I Like Potatoes.jpg|I Like Potatoes (Intended to be completely random -- monster not meant to look like a potato) I'd Do Anything.png|I'd Do Anything (Livejournal post image) Jeff vs the Female Nerd Quotient.jpg|Jeff vs. the Female Nerd Quotient (Random image drawn out of boredom) Jesus Painting.png|Jesus Painting Ketchup Face.png|Ketchup Face (Random face I saw once in a dab of ketchup) Lava Lampen Stove.png|Lava Lampen Stove (Drawn immediately following news about this eventual Darwin Award winner's death) Mel Brooks Ducks.png|Mel Brooks (Just a bunch of random Peking Ducks) Oh God No More Please.png|Oh God, No More Please (About a roommate I had who sang very loud and terribly, right next to me) One of a Million Giraffes.jpg|One of a Million Giraffes (Intended for the 1 million giraffes project but didn't realize they had to be hand-drawn) Pee Til You Drop.jpg|Pee Til You Drop (Based on a strange dream I had) Pretty Kitties.jpg|Pretty Kitties RawrDragon.png|RawrDragon Really Good Art 1.png|Really Good Art #1 Scientists Are People, Too 1.jpg|Scientists Are People, Too Scientists Are People, Too 2.jpg|Scientists Are People, Too (Remake) Sexy Photo of Me.png|Sexy Photo of Me So Bored.png|So Bored #1 Stegojessicosaurus.png|Stegojessicosaurus Tattoo Reference.png|Tattoo Reference (An old, crappy reference guide to tattoos I wanted to get) The Trouble with Ving Ray.jpg|The Trouble with Ving Ray (I do feel bad about this one but I couldn't help it once I came up with the Ving Ray) The Truth (GIF Construction Set Professional).png|The Truth (Drawn upon, after many years of using the program, SUDDENLY it locked me out without paying) Wacom Tablet Test.png|Wacom Tablet Test (First, and currently still only, test I've had on a Wacom Tablet) Wizzasaurus Rex.jpg|Wizzasaurus Rex Z-Squad Facebook.png|Z-Squad: Facebook Edition Edited Image Gallery 4Chan Miasma.jpg|4Chan-style meme Beakman's Gurl.jpg|Beakman's Gurl Blue Jewvie.jpg|Blue Jewvie Civilly Emotional.jpg|Civilly Emotional Duke Nukem Forever.jpg|Duke Nukem Forever (done long before the game's release) Emo Thor.jpg|Emo Thor Gentleman Earwig.png|Gentleman Earwig Mega Man XMillion - The End.jpg|Mega Man XMillion: "The End!" Mr. Noneck McAwesomecrosser.jpg|Mr. Noneck McAwesomecrosser Ninja Kidnappers.jpg|Ninja Kidnappers Ninja Survey.png|Ninja Survey Separated At Birth.png|Separated at Birth Silent Hill Retard.jpg|Silent Hill Retard Thor So Sexy.jpg|So Sexy TruEmo.jpg|TruEmo Welcome to Warp Zone.jpg|Welcome to Warp Zone Whatu.jpg|Whatu (Jackie Chan is... Rob Lowe!) (No, I am not an actual racist, but thank you for asking.) Adults Only Gallery Some of this is intentionally offensive. Some of it is just me being dumb out of sheer boredom. ...Hey, don't look at me like that! Me As My Junk.png|Me As My Junk (The only part intended to officially "resemble me" is the goatee, hat and eye color; that's also the skintone I give myself in art. That is just intended to be general cartoon genitalia.) Mola Molajob.png|Mola Molajob (Commissioned. By a girl. I got to choose the fish, however.) PP Logo.png|PP Logo Sorry Daddy.png|Sorry Daddy (I officially got in trouble on my deviantART for this one! Apparently we completely disagree on what the site is. I believe it as a cash for every single art piece a person ever does. They, on the other hand, are dumb.) Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content